Absolutely Story of a Girl
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Rhino is in love...the only problem is, she doesn't know. And she's always so sad. Can he be the one to make her smile? RhinoOC


**TITLE: Absolutely (Story of a Girl)**

**CHARACTERS: Terry Gerin (Rhino), Pandora Chapman (Cobra), misc others**

**PAIRINGS: Rhino/OC (Pandora)**

**NOTES: I based this off of the song 'Absolutely (Story of a Girl)' by Nine Days. And this was written especially for my friend PandorasBox 88 of FAC. This is how her character finally got with Rhino. So, yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rhino and the other characters you may recognize belong to their respective owners. Pandora belongs to PandorasBox 88 of FAC.**

* * *

**_Rhino's POV_**

Yeah, she's the new girl. And, yeah, I think I'm in love. I heard that she used to be engaged to Chris Benoit, God rest his soul.

Her name's Cobra. At least, that's what the screen says every time she walks to the ring. She's an ex-WWE Diva, and now she's a TNA Knockout. I heard she quit the WWE because of how they've handled the whole Benoit thing. Her sister, Raven's girlfriend, told him that Cobra and Chris got engaged the night before he died.

But, holy shit, she's gorgeous. Even though she always looks like she's gonna cry, she's still the prettiest woman I've ever seen. She's got this long, dark green hair, and I know what you're thinking. Terry, green? Her hairis _green_ and you think that's attractive?

Well, actually, yes, I do. Her eyes are brown, unless she's wearing her red contacts. And I've never seen her smile, but I have no doubt that _that _is as pretty as the rest of her.

And, unlike her sister (you know, the one that's dating Raven) she doesn't put her body all out on display for everyone. She barely even wears a crop top, unless she's wrestling.

**_Third Person POV_**

Terry Gerin was pulled from his thoughts when Christian Cage pushed the locker room door open. "Hey, Terry, got some news for you." The blonde joined his long-haired friend on the bench.

"What?" Terry asked, his gruff voice slightly irritable.

"Apparently, me and you are teaming up with Pandora to take on Tomko, Booker, and Sharmell."

"Pandora?" Terry replied, confused. "There's a Knockout named Pandora?"

"Yeah, you know, Cobra?"

"Cobra?!" Terry felt a smile spread across his face. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I...did..." Christian replied, quirking an eyebrow. "Geeze, Terry, you never asked her for her name?"

Terry shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "Normally, we just call everyone by stage names."

Christian put a hand over his bright blue eyes, smirking. "You are hopeless. Terry, have you even _flirted_ before?"

"Yeah." Terry defended. "Of course I have."

"When was the last time?"

Terry opened his mouth to reply, when he realized it hadn't been since his first wife that he had even _attempted_ to flirt. He closed his mouth, cheeks slowly turning red. "Well...uh..."

Thankfully, or maybe unthankfully, the locker room door opened, and she walked in.

Cobra's eyes were downcast, her whole demeanor seeming defeated. "We need to go over the match. Tomko sent me to get you guys. " She never once glanced up.

**_Rhino's POV_**

She always looks so sad. I just wish...I wish I could make her smile, just once.

I stuck my hand out quickly, with what I hoped was a disarming smile. Actually, I just hoped that I didn't have something stuck in my teeth. "I...I'm Rhino. Terry, I mean."

She looked up, eyes still sad. She took my hand in hers and gave me a surprisingly firm shake. "Cobra. Pandora if you want." She looked down before looking back up. Her red eyes met my green ones. "You know Arri, right?"

"Arri?" Why did that name sound so familiar?

"You know, Raven's girlfriend. She's my big sister." Pandora turned to leave. "C'mon, guys, we have to plan the match out."

**_Third Person POV_**

After the match ended, by DQ due to Booker swinging a chair at Christian, the group was hanging out backstage.

Terry smiled and raised his glass of water with the other members of the match when he realized something. "Hey...where's Pandora?"

Christian glanced over and shrugged. "She was here a minute ago."

Terry set his drink down. "I'm gonna go see where she is. Later." He didn't wait for a response as he speed-walked from the room. He almost gave up hope when she was no where to be seen. He felt his heartbeat quicken when he spotted the familiar dark green hair swinging down the back of a black trench coat. "Pandora, wait!" He called, now jogging to catch up to her.

Pandora's head snapped around in surprise. "Terry?" She stopped. "I was going back to my hotel room. I fugured you guys wouldn't mind if I just cut out early."

Terry slowed to a stop in front of her and flashed a grin. "You didn't even let me say goodbye."

Pandora quirked an eyebrow. "I just figured no one would notice."

Terry smiled again. "I need to ask you a question." He readied himself. _'Here you go, man. Flirt. C'mon, say something funny.'_ "Did it hurt?"

"What, Sharmell's suplex? Not rea-"

"No, I mean, did it hurt when you...when you fell from heavn?"

For a moment, Pandora looked confused. And then, the unexpected happened. Slowly, a smirk crossed her face. "You...you're trying to flirt with me." She laughed quietly. "That's so cute! I haven't had someone flirt with me in months!"

Terry felt his face fall. She was laughing at him. At his attempt to pick her up. But, goddamn, her smile was beautiful. Her laugh was better. Just thouse two rewards were enough for him.

Pandora turned to leave before glancing over her shoulder. "Hey, Terry, I was thinking...do you want to go to dinner? I'm starving."

And just like that, Terry knew. She felt it, too.


End file.
